Ultra-wideband transmission of information typically operates in highly populated frequency ranges. Typically, ultra-wideband communications (e.g., impulse radio communications) employ pulses of very short duration on the order of nanoseconds or picoseconds, for example. However, signals of such short duration often must contend with a variety of natural and synthetic noise signals resulting in signal cancellation, amplification or interference.
Furthermore, the transmission errors can be compounded by conventional encoding and decoding techniques. Conventional encoding and decoding techniques generally receive an entire transmission and then process (e.g., data type, decode) the transmission. After that conventional error detection processes (e.g., a check sum error algorithm) proceed. If after this error detection process, a transmission is found to have too many errors, then a request for a re-transmission of the entire transmission is required. This technique generally inefficient and time-intensive in detecting errors.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system or method of encoding and decoding an ultra-wideband transmission as part of an ultra-wideband communications system in which the method of encoding and decoding allows for the detection of errors and, if appropriate, the requesting for re-transmission before the complete transmission is received.